


Peaceful Intimacy

by stairway_haught



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Affection, Canon Compliant, Couch Sex, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lazy Sex, Love, Oral Sex, Smut, Tribadism, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 07:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30119319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stairway_haught/pseuds/stairway_haught
Summary: After a long day of work at the leafing, Dani and Jamie enjoy a not so quiet night in.
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie
Kudos: 72





	Peaceful Intimacy

It had been a long day of dealing with customers and arranging bouquets at The Leafling and the couple were glad to be back at their apartment for a quiet night in. After a joint effort of washing and drying their plates from dinner, Jamie found herself slumped on the couch with a recently started book, while Dani changed into an oversized t-shirt in their bedroom.

Soon, Dani joined her girlfriend on the couch and curled up next to her in a comfortable silence. As the couple sat, content in their intimacy, Dani unconsciously drew patterns on Jamie’s stomach with the hand she often found draped across the brunette during quiet moments like these. Her fingertips lightly danced in a rhythm they had many times before in all their years together. 

Jamie’s breath hitched slightly in response to Dani’s movements, her book suddenly becoming less of an interest to her. Dani smiled softly as she continued to lovingly draw patterns that, if inspected, might have illustrated flowers. But the couple were too lost in their little bubble of each other to know if Dani’s movements had any deeper meaning. 

“You’re playing a dangerous game there, Poppins”, Jamie chuckled.

Dani grinned into the crook of Jamie’s neck, “I don’t know what you mean”. Her movements became more conscious, lightly tracing the waistband of Jamie’s sweatpants. After all this time, the couple could still excite each other as if it were the first time all over again. 

“Fuck”, Jamie whispered with an obvious hint to arousal in her voice. Her book long forgotten, she turned her head to capture Dani’s lips with her own. They both let out a moan as they kissed, softly but with a sense of hunger to it. Dani continued to teasingly play with Jamie’s waistband as she brushed the inside of her girlfriend’s lips with her tongue, causing the brunette to exhale uneven breaths between kisses. 

Dani broke away, trailing kisses down Jamie’s throat, nibbling and sucking on her collar bone. Jamie moaned again, drawing Dani’s attention away from where she had just left a mark on her girlfriend’s skin. 

Jamie’s cheeks were flushed and her eyes were dark with arousal, Dani bit her lip at the sight of the brunette so ready and wanting. She gradually slipped her hand just beneath the waistband of Jamie’s underwear, not yet touching where she needed her most. 

“Bedroom? Or do you need me now baby?” Dani questioned teasingly. Jamie could only gasp in response, Dani took it as the latter as her hand continued its journey towards Jamie’s hot centre.

“Fuck you’re so wet Jay”, Dani moaned making contact with her girlfriend’s arousal. Circling Jamie’s clit, Dani bit her lip. She couldn’t believe that even after so many amazing years together she had the privilege of getting to touch Jamie like this. 

Jamie threw her head back in pleasure as Dani picked up the pace between her legs. “Ugh Fuck, Dani. Can- can you - inside”. Dani moaned at her girlfriend’s request and made quick work of slightly lowering Jamie’s sweatpants to allow for more room.

Gently, Dani entered Jamie with one finger, both of them groaning at the sensation. Sensing how worked up the gardener had gotten, Dani added another finger and curled them against Jamie’s walls. 

The blonde woman found a good rhythm, pumping and curing her fingers in unison with the roll of Jamie’s hips and it wasn’t long before Jamie was absolutely writhing next to her.

“Fuck, Poppins, I’m gonna come soon”, Jamie managed between moans, as Dani’s lips attached themselves to her neck. 

Jamie clenched around Dani’s fingers. Feeling just how close the brunette was, Dani brought her thumb up to circle Jamie’s clit as she continued the pace with her fingers.

That was it for Jamie, as she found herself crashing through her orgasm, her thighs trapping Dani’s hand in place. As she came down from her high, Jamie smiled, pulling Dani into a hungry kiss. 

Dani removed her fingers from Jamie after a moment and pulled away from her lips to insert digits coated with arousal into her mouth. 

“Christ Poppins” Jamie breathed, leaning in to kiss Dani again, tasting herself on her girlfriend’s lips. Dani moaned into the kiss, grasping Jamie’s hands to place them firmly on her hips. 

Jamie detached herself from Dani’s lips, bringing herself to kneel on the floor before the Au Pair. The gardener slowly pulled Dani’s oversized t-shirt up her thighs, only to be met with an unexpected sight.

“No underwear? Say Poppins, was this your plan? To seduce me?” The brunette teased. 

“Maybe” 

Jamie smirked and began trailing kisses up Dani’s thighs, only stopping when she came face to face with her girlfriend’s glistening centre. “Mmm so wet for me”

“Fuck, Jay. Please” Dani breathed out, her hips rolling up to chase after Jamie’s face. The gardener took no more convincing and ran her tongue through slick folds. 

Dani moaned at the contact and tangled her fingers through Jamie’s hair, holding her head in place. Jamie alternated between quick flicks of her tongue and broad strokes, working her girlfriend up with the different sensations. 

A series of loud moans left Dani’s lips as Jamie’s mouth worked relentlessly between the blonde woman’s legs. Jamie loved seeing Dani so lost in pleasure like this. In their early days as a couple Dani had been slightly shy about her needs but, as time went on, her growing confidence lead Jamie to make a wonderful discovery. Dani was loud in bed. 

Jamie groaned against Dani’s centre, the breathy moans above her and the taste of her girlfriend against her lips spurring on her own arousal. Jamie began to suck on Dani’s clit, causing the Au Pair to cry out.

“Jamie! Don’t stop! I - I’m so c-close”. Jamie’s eyes rolled back in pleasure at the admission and doubled her efforts, licking and sucking on Dani’s clit until the blonde snapped. Pleasure coursing through her veins as, a loud moan escaping her lips as her entire body shuddered. Jamie responded with a few slow ministrations to ease down from her orgasm.

Dani breathed heavily, still recovering from what they had just done as Jamie gradually made her way back up her body. “It’s ridiculous how good you are at that” the blonde sighed before Jamie leant in to kiss her. 

Dani could taste herself on Jamie’s lips and she smiled into the kiss when she felt her girlfriend press further against her. Jamie was firmly holding Dani by the hips against her core, kissing her sweetly but with a sense of wanting. 

“Do you need another one, Jay?” Dani asked knowingly.

“We don’t have to go again, I just - well you know what tasting you does to me” Jamie hesitated. Dani smiled, she was always grateful that Jamie never pushed her. After having people in her life pressuring her for so long, Jamie had always been a breath of fresh air. 

Dani moved to lie down on the couch and bunched her shirt up just above her hips, shooting a suggestive look at the brunette. “Come here, Jamie”. Jamie removed her sweatpants and underwear, which had sat low beneath her waist, and moved to straddle one of Dani’s thighs. 

The couple both moaned lightly at the contact, feeling each other’s arousal wet against their skin. Dani grabbed Jamie’s hips in order to pull her closer and guide her through the rhythm of grinding hips.

Jamie buried her face in Dani’s neck, low moans escaping her lips due to the growing friction between them. Dani moaned too, both the sensation of Jamie’s hot breath against her neck and the stimulation between her legs making her arousal even stronger. 

Jamie groaned at the sight of Dani, rolling her hips at a quicker, more insistent pace. “Ugh, fuck. Dani.” 

Dani turned to kiss Jamie, swallowing each other’s moans as their grinding continued. Jamie ran a hand beneath Dani’s shirt to give attention to her breasts, causing the blonde to pull away from the kiss and cry out at the sensation. Jamie felt a strong sensation of arousal shoot through her in response to Dani’s reaction, further wetness building between her legs.

The couple kept up their pace, slick arousal painting each other’s thighs. “Dani, I’m close” Jamie admitted.

Dani moaned, “fuck, Jamie. I’m almost there, do you think you - you can hold off for me” 

“Fucking hell Poppins, I’ll try but no promises” Jamie moaned as she danced with the edge, clenching deep in her core in an attempt to hold back on her orgasm. 

Dani sped up her pace, moaning at the sight of Jamie’s face. A mix of pleasure and arousal with determination. Soon the Au Pair felt herself nearing her climax. “Ugh Jamie, you can let go I’m about t-“

Dani fell over the edge, closely followed by Jamie. Moans filled their apartment as they both shuddered in each other’s arms, a sweet release of pleasure flowing through the couple. Jamie laid her head on Dani’s chest, feeling her heartbeat against her ear as they both fell back to earth. 

Dani wrapped her arms securely around Jamie’s torso as their breathing regulated into a steady rhythm. “Should we get up?” The Au Pair giggled.

Jamie groaned dramatically. “I just want to lay here with you for a bit.” She smiled into Dani’s chest.

Dani lightly stroked Jamie’s hair. “I’m glad we did this.”

“Poppins, we do this all the time” Jamie chuckled. 

“No, I mean like this. In our pyjamas, too lazy to even get to the bed.” Dani admitted with a blush. 

“Miss Clayton, how very sneaky of you.” Jamie teased, looking up at her girlfriend. “This was your plan wasn’t it? Not wearing underwear just because you wanted to fuck me in my pyjamas” 

“It worked though didn’t it?” 

“It always does Dani, love” Jamie leant up to press a soft peck to Dani’s lips with a warm smile. Dani smiled back, the overwhelming sensation of warmth and safety flushing over her as the couple lay entwined and half dressed on the couch. They would get up eventually but, for a moment, they would remain in the peacefulness of their affectionate intimacy.


End file.
